Schnellstart-Tutorial
Dieser Artikel wurde mit dem "New Player Guide" von Jester238 und seiner deutschen Übersetzung durch Kyren geschrieben, ihr findet Original und Übersetzung hier: _FORCETOC_ Menüs Main Menu / Hauptmenü Das Hauptmenü ist das erste was ihr seht, wenn ihr Guns of Icarus Online startet. (Im weiteren kürzen wir es als GoI ab) Von diesem Menü aus könnt ihr sofort in ein “Skirmish Match” (Gefecht) springen, die Spieleinstellungen verändern, Aussehen und Ausrüstung eures Charakters bestimmen sowie eure Freundesliste verwalten, euren Fortschritt ansehen, euer Schiff anpassen und das Spiel wieder verlassen. Und vergesst nicht auf die Chatbox auf der linken Seite! Diese Anleitung wird von der Standardtastenbelegung ausgehen um das Spiel zu erklären! Natürlich könnt ihr die Tastenbelegung jederzeit anpassen. Skirmish Menu / Gefechtsmenü Es gibt ein verschiedene Wege um in ein Spiel(Match) zu kommen. Wenn ihr auf „Quick Join“ klickt, landet ihr automatisch in einer Spiellobby. Ihr könnt auch auf „Matches“ klicken, um zu sehen welche Spiele gerade laufen. Von hier (Matches) aus könnt ihr auch euer eigenes Spiel erstellen. Oder ihr könnt auch, in dem ihr auf den Namen eines Spielers im Chat oder in eurer Freundesliste klickt, über „Join Game“ sofort seinem Spiel beitreten. Wenn ihr in einer Spielloby seid, dann könnt ihr auf eine der freien Positionen auf einem Schiff klicken um dem Schiff beizutreten. Ihr könnt eure Rolle (Ingenieur/Engineer, Schütze/Gunner, Kapitän/Captain) ändern in dem ihr in der rechten oberen Bildschirmecke auf das jeweilige Icon klickt. Falls ihr den Kapitän/Captain spielt, müsst ihr rechts unten auf „Ready“(Bereit) klicken, damit das Spiel starten kann. Loadout / Ausrüstung Das Charakter-“Loadout” Menü erlaubt euch die Ausrüstung auszuwählen mit der euer Charakter am Gefecht teilnimmt. Kapitäne/Captains können 3 Stücke Pilotenausrüstung und je 1 Stück Werkzeug und Muntion mitnehmen. Ingenieure/Engineers können je 1 Stück Piloteausrüstung und Munition mitnehmen, aber dafür 3 Werkzeuge. Gunner/Schützen können 3 Sorten Munition mitnehmen, sowie je 1 Stück Pilotenausrüstung und Werkzeug. Die Beschreibungen der Ausrüstung werden deutlich mehr Sinn machen, wenn ihr ein paar mal gespielt habt. Auf der rechten Bildschirmseite könnt ihr das Aussehen eures Charakters anpassen. Eine kurze Anmerkung zur Ausrüstung: Der Großteil der Pilotenausrüstung ist passiv, das heißt, sobald sie ausgerüstet ist aktivieren sich ihre Vor- und Nachteile bis ihr sie nicht mehr ausgerüstet habt! Viele passive Ausrüstungsgegenstände richten Schaden pro Sekunde (Damage per Second/DPS)an eurem Schiff an! Also müsst ihr wissen was die Ausrüstungsgegenstände genau machen, und sie nur dann benutzen wenn ihr sie wirklich braucht – sie zu lange zu benutzen, kann Teile eures Schiffs zerstören! Die „Ship-loadout“ (Schiffsausrüstung) erlaubt euch die Ausrüstung auf euren Schiffen zu ändern, den Schiffsnamen zu ändern sowie seine Werte anzusehen. Im Moment könnt ihr nur die Waffen ändern die euer Schiff mit sich führt. Wahrscheinlich wird man im Laufe der Entwicklung aber noch andere Teile des Schiffs (Triebwerke, Aussehen) verändern können. Gleich wie bei der Ausrüstung eures Charakters, werden die Waffen- und Schiffsswerte mehr Sinn machen wenn ihr spielt. Game Lobby Nachdem ihr euren Charakter und euer Schiff ausgerüstet habt, kommt ihr in die Spiellobby wenn ihr auf Play klickt. (oder ihr landet sofort im Spiel, wenn ihr einem Spiel beitretet das bereits gestartet hat und ihr dort einem Schiff beitretet.) In der Lobby könnt ihr auswählen auf welchen Schiff ihr spielen wollt und mit anderen Spielern zu chatten, die auch darauf warten dass das Spiel startet. Mit einem Druck auf die „J“ Taste könnt ihr mit allen Spielern in der Lobby chatten, mit „K“ mit eurem Team, und mit „L“ schließlich nur mit eurer Crew. Diese Chatkommandos bleiben die selben, wenn ihr im Spiel seid. Damit das Spiel starten kann, braucht jedes Schiff einen Kapitän. Deswegen ist es so wichtig, ein Schiff mit Ausrüstung vorzubereiten, falls ein Kapitän fehlt um das Spiel zu starten. Besser als Kapitän zu spielen, als überhaupt nicht zu spielen! Das Spiel spielen Allgemeine Informationen Das Ziel des Spieles kommt auf die Karte an, auf der ihr spielt. In Deathmatch Spielen müsst ihr einfach nur eine bestimmte Anzahl an feindlichen Schiffen zerstören. Andere Spieltypen haben kompliziertere Ziele, zum Beispiel Ressourcen sammeln oder einen Punkt verteidigen/kontrollieren. Sobald ich eine Chance habe mir die anderen Spieltypen näher anzusehen, werde ich mehr Informationen über sie hier einfügen. Für den Moment aber, werden wir uns über das generelle Gameplay unterhalten. Sogar mehr als alle anderen bekannten Multiplayerspiele erfordert GoI Teamwork. Verfolgt auf dem Schiff Wenn ihr einen anständigen Kapitän habt, der Ziele ansagt, einen guten Ingenieur der das Schiff zusammen hält und ein paar anständige Schützen um Feinde abzuschießen ist alles möglich. Der Schlüssel zum Erfolg ist eure Rolle an Bord zu kennen. GoI sieht vielleicht leichter aus als ein Spiel wie Battlefield, weil es nicht so viele Rollen gibt, aber das könnte nicht weiter Weg von der Wahrheit sein. Jede der Rollen im Spiel erfordert Strategie und schnelles denken. Der Kapitän ist am komplexesten, danach der Ingenieur und schließlich der Schütze. Jede Rolle wird noch einmal genauer erklärt werden, aber ein paar Grundsätze gelten immer, die wir jetzt abdecken werden. Basic Gameplay / Grundlagen Für Beginner: Zum Bewegen braucht ihr die WASD Tasten, mit der Maus verändert ihr euren Blickwinkel und mit der Leertaste springt ihr, wie bei den meisten Shootern. Ihr könnt euch nicht außerhalb des Schiffs bewegen, also hüpft nicht über Bord, weil ihr damit nur wieder auf das Schiff teleportiert werdet und dabei wertvolle Zeit verliert. Ihr könnt mit dem Mausrad oder den Zifferntasten durch eure Ausrüstungsgegenstände schalten. Manche Ausrüstungsgegenstände, so wie das Spyglass(Fernglas) und der Schraubenschlüssel (Wench) können mit rechts bzw. linksklick aktiviert werden. Andere aktivieren sich automatisch, wenn ihr sie ausgewählt habt und den entsprechenden Posten auf dem Schiff bemannt. (z.B. Munition und ein Geschütz an Bord). Mit Druck auf die „Tab“ Taste seht ihr die Schiffe und Teams, mit Druck auf „M“ die Karte des Spielfeldes. Wenn ihr vor einem benutzbaren Objekt auf dem Schiff steht (z.B. das Steuerrad oder eine der Waffen) könnt ihr dieses mit „E“ bedienen. Unabhängig davon bleibt Kommunikation immer wichtig - also vergesst nicht darauf, wie ihr sie einsetzt: „J“ für den Chat mit allen im Spiel, „K“ für euer Team und „L“ für eure Crew! Übrigens, es lohnt sich immer das Spyglass(Fernglas) und den Schraubenschlüssel (Wench) mitzunehmen, egal mit welcher Klasse! Damit könnt ihr feindliche Schiffe „spotten“ (sehen und markieren) und bei Reparaturen mithelfen, beides ist extrem wichtig. Was die Bewegung und Steuerung des Schiffes angeht, so verhält sich diese realistisch. Das heißt, das alles von Geschwindigkeit zunehmen, drehen, bremsen, sinken und steigen Zeit kostet. Ihr könnt das Schiff nicht auf einmal drehen, oder wie ein Stein sinken lassen - sämtliche Schiffsmanöver gehen langsam von statten.(außer euer Ballon explodiert.) Also wenn ihr der Pilot/Kapitän seid, müsst ihr versuchen ein paar Schritte voraus zu denken um Manöver o.Ä. durchzuführen. Das bedeutet auch, dass ihr als Schütze/Gunner geduldig sein müsst, weil euer Kapitän eventuell etwas Zeit braucht um euch in Reichweite zu bringen. Ein weiterer wichtiger Punkt ist, dass eure Geschütze generell eine sehr beschränkte Dreh- und Schussreichweite haben. Das bedeutet für einen Schützen/Gunner, dass er sehr genau auswählen muss was er wann feuert. Als Captain/Kapitän/Pilot bedeutet dass, das ihr ständig wissen müsst wo eure Feinde sind und mit welchen Geschützen ihr sie beschießen könntet. Ich kann euch nicht beschreiben wie frustrierend es ist wenn man an einer Mercury (Anm., Scharfschützengeschütz) sitzt und das Schiff sich dreht, so dass man nicht mehr schießen kann. Auch hier ist wieder Kommunikation der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Piloting / Ein Schiff fliegen/Steuern Steuern bedeutet hier, euer Schiff zu bewegen und das ist normalerweise der Job des Kapitäns. Der Grund dafür ist, dass der Kapitän am meisten Ausrüstungsgegenstände für das Schiff mit sich führen kann. Trotzdem ist es für jede Rolle nützlich, zumindest die Grundzüge des Steuerns zu kennen. Um das Schiff zu steuern, müsst ihr den “Helm”(Steuerrad) benutzen. Danach könnt ihr mit „A“ und „D“ das Schiff drehen, mit „W“ und „S“ steigen bzw. sinken, und mit „R“ und „F“ die Geschwindigkeit regeln. Vergesst dabei nicht auf den Schwung den euer Schiff hat – selbst wenn ihr die Geschwindigkeit(Throttle) auf 0(None) dreht werdet ihr euch zumindest ein kleines Stück bewegen. Das beeinflusst auch euren Drehradius. Ihr könnt eure Geschwindigkeit abschätzen, indem ihr die Flaggen auf eurem Schiff beobachtet und neben dem Steuerrad ist ein blaues Höhenmeter dass euch anzeigt wie weit ihr über dem Boden seid. Egal was ihr spielen wollt, es kann nicht schaden auf der Sandbox Karte Kapitän zu spielen, um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen wie sich Schiffe steuern lassen. Spotting / Markieren Widmen wir uns dem Markieren zu. Ihr könnt andere Schiffe markieren, in dem ihr das Fernglas(Spyglass) ausrüstet, mit rechtsklick oder Mausrad auf euren Gegner zoomt und dann linksklickt. Dann erscheint eine weiße Box um das gegnerische Schiff herum, die euer gesamtes Team sehen kann, und das Schiff wird auf eurer Karte/Kompass angezeigt. Wenn euer eigenes Schiff markiert ist, seht ihr ein offenes Auge neben eurem Kompass. Damit ihr die Markierung los werdet, könnt ihr durch Wolken oder Rauch fliegen, die Sichtlinie stören indem ihr hinter ein Objekt fliegt, oder einfach weit weg von dem Schiff fliegen. Weiters ist markieren der leichteste Weg um ein feindliches Schiff von einem Verbündeten zu unterscheiden, weil ihr verbündete Schiffe nicht markieren könnt. Meistens wird der Kapitän das markieren übernehmen, und es ist ein gutes Mittel um Ziele für die Schützen(Gunner) zu markieren. Trotzdem kann es für Schützen und Ingenieure nützlich sein das Fernglas(Spyglass) dabei zu haben, weil es passieren kann dass ihr Schiffe markieren müsst die euer Kapitän nicht sieht. Repairing / Reparieren Reparieren ist eine weitere wichtige Sache die ihr unabhängig von eurer Rolle beherrschen müsst. Man repariert Komponenten/Bestandteile auf einem Schiff mit einem Schraubenschlüssel(Wench) oder Hammer (Rubber Mallet), und es kann oft vorkommen das der Schütze(Gunner) dem Ingenieur(Engineer) dabei helfen muss, das Schiff zusammen zu halten. Um etwas zu reparieren, müsst ihr zuerst das Werkzeug dafür ausrüsten und dann zu dem entsprechenden Teil gehen. Wenn es einfach nur repariert werden muss, reicht ein linksklick um das reparieren zu starten. Die Lebenspunkte des Komponenten werden sofort wieder aufgefüllt, (je nachdem welches Werkzeug ihr verwendet), und danach müsst ihr ein paar Sekunden warten bis das entsprechende Teil wieder repariert werden kann. (Die Anzeige hierfür ist der sich auffüllende Kreis) Wenn das Teil zerstört ist, müsst ihr öfter die linke Maustaste drücken, um das Teil wieder aufzubauen bis der rote Kreis sich vollkommen aufgefüllt hat. Beim Wiederaufbauen können mehrere Spieler zusammen arbeiten. Der Effekt von einem zerstörten Komponenten kommt immer auf den Komponenten an. Wenn ein Antrieb zerstört ist, könnt ihr nur mehr in Spiralen fliegen. Wenn beide/alle Antriebe zerstört sind, könnt ihr nicht mehr beschleunigen oder verlangsamen, oder euch drehen – ihr werdet manövrierunfähig. Wenn euer Ballon zerstört wird, sinkt ihr bis ihr am Boden auftrefft und dann nimmt eure Hülle Schaden bis ihr zerstört werdet oder der Ballon repariert wurde. Eure Hülle ist in Rüstung und Lebenspunkte geteilt, die Rüstung verliert ihr zuerst und nur die Rüstung könnt ihr wiederaufbauen und reparieren. Lebenspunkte, die eure Schiffshülle verliert wenn keine Rüstung übrig ist, könnt ihr nicht reparieren. Wenn die Lebenspunkte komplett auf 0 sind, wird euer Schiff zerstört. Wenn ein Komponent zu brennen anfängt (normalerweise wenn er von einem Flammenwerfer oder einer Waffe mit Flammenmunition getroffen wird), könnt ihr einen Feuerlöscher (Fire extinguisher oder Chem Spray, Reperaturausrüstung/Werkzeuge) verwenden um das Feuer zu löschen. Feuer fügt den Komponenten Schaden über Zeit (DoT, Damage over Time) zu und macht sie unbenutzbar bis das Feuer gelöscht ist. Es ist eine gute Idee auf einer Sandbox-Karte zu spielen, um zu lernen wo die einzelnen Komponenten an Bord der Schiffe sind wenn ihr einen Ingenieur/Engineer spielen wollt. Gunnery / Schießen Ein Schiff ist nur so gut wie seine Geschütze, zumindest bis es mehr im Spiel zu tun gibt als zu kämpfen. Deshalb solltet ihr wissen, wie man schießt..Schießen kann die leichteste oder die schwierigste Sache im Spiel sein. Auf der einen Seite kann jeder ein Ziel anvisieren und feuern, aber zu verstehen was die jeweilige Waffe macht, ist ebenso wichtig. Um ein Geschütz zu bedienen, geht einfach darauf zu und drückt „E“. Wenn ihr das Geschütz bedient, dann feuert ihr mit der linken Maustaste und zoomt mit der rechten Maustaste. Die Munition, die in der rechten unteren Bildschirmecke angezeigt wird wird mit jeden Schuss weniger, und wenn sie auf 0 ist müsst ihr nachladen bevor ihr wieder feuern könnt. Ihr könnt auch „R“ drücken, um schon vorher neu zu laden. Geschütze richten unterschiedliche Schadenstypen an, und alle funktionieren etwas anders. Zum Beispiel unterscheiden sie sich in ihren Feuerreichweiten - und Arten, den Geschossen die sie abfeuern und ihrer Nachladezeit.Manche Geschütze feuern eine Granate in einem Bogen ab, das heißt dass der Schuss niedriger Treffen wird als wo euer Fadenkreuz ist. Raketen fliegen generell in einer geraden Linie, weil sie von der Hitze der Maschinen angezogen werden. Auch hier ist es eine gute Idee auf einer Sandbox Karte zu spielen, um euch mit den einzelnen Waffen vertraut zu machen. Roles / Rollen Eure Rolle entscheidet, was ihr Grundlegend auf dem Schiff zu tun habt. Jede Rolle hat eine bestimmte Aufgabe, und es kann zwar passieren dass ihr als Kapitän reparieren müsst oder als Ingenieur schießen, aber dann laufen die Dinge eher sehr schlecht für euch (im ersten Fall), oder verdammt gut (im zweiten Fall). Captain Der Kapitän ist die Rolle mit der höchsten Lernkurve, weil ihr das Schiff ordentlich steuern müsst, mit eurer Crew kommunizieren, Ziele markieren und ansagen, euer Schiff richtig positionieren, taktisch denken UND das richtige Schiff auswählen und ausrüsten! Es ist generell eine gute Idee zuerst ein paar mal als Ingenieur oder Schütze zu spielen, aber es kann sein dass Ihr direkt als Kapitän einsteigen müsst damit das Spiel überhaupt beginnen kann. Als Kapitän ist eure erste Waffe Kommunikation. Ihr solltet meistens am Steuerrad sein und euer Fernglas bereit halten. Damit könnt ihr Ziele für euer Schiff und euer Team markieren und das Feuer koordinieren. Es ist zwar wichtig über den Chat mit eurer Crew und eurem Team zu kommunizieren, aber ihr könnt auch Befehle geben indem ihr die Funktionstasten nutzt. (Speziell wenn ihr eine AI-Crew/Computergesteuerte Crew habt!). Mit „F1“ setzt ihr die Schiffspriorität auf „Normal“ und schlagt vor dass jedes Crewmitglied seinen normalen Aufgaben folgt. Mit „F2“ erteilt ihr Befehl alle Geschütze zu bemannen und euch auf den Angriff zu konzentrieren, und mit „F3“ erteilt ihr Befehl den Fokus auf das reparieren des Schiffs zu legen. Seht euch auch genau an, was eure Ausrüstung macht – sie kann signifikante Boni in bestimmten Situationen bieten. Engineer / Ingenieur Manche meinen der Ingenieur sei langweilig, aber er kann eine sehr herausfordernde Rolle sein. Wenn ihr gerne wie verrückt auf dem Schiff herum rennt, ist das die richtige Rolle für euch, denn der Ingenieur kann über Sieg oder Niederlage in einem Gefecht entscheiden. Unabhängig von den generellen Repariertätigkeiten die wir schon beschrieben haben, kann der Ingenieur auch mit dem DynaBuff-Hammer Komponenten verstärken (buffen). Wenn ein Komponent verstärkt ist, hält die Verstärkung für 30 Sekunden und das verstärken funktioniert gleich wie das wiederaufbauen. Ihr schlagt (linksklickt) einfach mit dem DynaBuff-Werkzeug auf den Komponenten ein. Normalerweise rennt ihr über das Deck und stellt sicher dass alle Komponenten auf dem Schiff volle Lebenspunkte haben(und eventuell verstärkt sind) , aber wenn es nötig ist könnt ihr auch ein Geschütz bedienen und ein paar Runden feuern. Vergesst nur nicht darauf, dass ihr am effektivsten dabei seid das Schiff zusammen zu halten, also merkt euch immer wo die einzelnen Komponenten sind und wie es um ihre Lebenspunkte steht. Gunner / Schütze Der Schütze ist eine sehr einfache Rolle zum Spielen, aber auch sehr befriedigend. Eure 3 Ausrüstungsplätze für Munition erlauben euch die Feuerkraft eures Geschützes zu maximieren und erlauben euch einiges an Freiheit und Kreativität darin wie ihr Schaden anrichten wollt. Ihr solltet sicher gehen, das ihr wisst wie die einzelnen Geschütze an Bord genau funktionieren und auf welche Reichweite und wie sie Feuern. Es ist wichtig, das ihr wisst welches Geschütz ihr bedienen müsst damit ihr am besten auf euer Ziel feuern könnt und am meisten Schaden anrichten. Und wohin jetzt? Spielt, spielt und spielt noch mehr! Das ist der beste Weg mehr zu lernen. Ihr solltet euch auch das Forum auf gunsoficarus.com ansehen und euch einbringen. Es ist ein toller Ort um sich mit anderen Spielern über Strategie, Updates und neue Features für das Spiel zu unterhalten. Weiters solltet ihr euch in der „The Classroom“ Sektion die Tutorials für den Gunner/Schützen und Ingenieur/Engineer ansehen um mehr über Schadenstypen und Reparieren zu lernen. Wenn ihr Ideen oder Vorschläge für diese Anleitung habt, dann schickt sie an Jester238 im Forum. Ich bin kein Veteran in diesem Spiel, und ich weiß dass ich vieles hier nicht abdecken konnte weil mir das Wissen dazu fehlt. Fügt mich ruhig als Freund im Spiel hinzu, mein Nick im Spiel ist Gaelen.